It is known that such a lamp orientation has certain advantages in a headlight. In particular, the base zone of the reflector becomes able to be used for forming the beam, which is of particular importance in the case of reflectors which are capable of generating by themselves beams having the required photometry, such as cut-off beams, and in particular cut-off beams for foglights.
Another advantage of this type of known light lies in the fact that access to the lamp for replacing it, from above or through the side of the light or from below, can be made easier in certain types of configurations. Such a light is described for example in French published patent specification No. FR 2 701 539A.
However, that known headlight does have the disadvantage that it necessitates, for mounting the lamp, a special lamp holder or lamp mount, which is fitted on appropriate elements in the reflector, and which includes means adapted to receive the lamp. The presence of such a lamp mount increases the selling cost of the headlight and the time necessary for fitting it. In addition, replacement of the lamp is a trickier operation, because it is necessary to withdraw the lamp holder, to replace the lamp, and then to replace the lamp holder in position.
In addition, such a lamp mount or lamp holder can be seen through the cover glass of the reflector, and is detrimental to its appearance when the light is extinguished.